


Who's your first love?

by CiellaAnderson



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Aladdin is best boi, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jafar gets flustered easily when it's Sinbad, M/M, Unintentional admission of feelings, jafar and Aladdin are like mother and son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiellaAnderson/pseuds/CiellaAnderson
Summary: Aladdin's curiousity got Ja'far to reveal his feelings for a certain violet haired king.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Who's your first love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from 2014 exported from Wattpad. :)

It never crossed his mind, really.

Moreover, love didn't came to his mind at all.

So what brought this current conversation on?

"Who's your first love, Ja'far-san?" The blue haired magi asked as he lay his head on the advisor's lap.

Ja'far remained quiet for moment, it's as if his ministrations on the boy's head would help him think of an appropriate reply.

He looked at Aladdin's face in mild curiousity, "Why'd you ask? Do you have someone special in mind?"

Aladdin shook his head, "It's the talk of the town. I kept hearing it all round the city."

Now who started such unnecessary talk? He haven't have the slightest idea that Sindria became a gossiping town.

"You haven't answered my question, Ja'far-san." The boy quipped.

Ja'far sighed, "Do you really need to know?"

All he received was an eager nod. Ah. That proved to be a problem.

As a former assassin, love was never taught to him. They said that it's easier to kill when you don't have love in your heart. Since then, he didn't bother learning about it.

He thinks again.

It didn't take that long but there's this only someone who came to mind.

"It's Sin." He answered without a thought. When he realized his mistake, he turned into an interesting shade of red and clamped his hands on his mouth.

Aladdin jumped up in surprise, childish excitement rolling down his veins, "You like mister Sinbad??"

For the lack of better things to say, he chose to remain quiet and hide his face in embarassment. Of course, anyone would be awfully surprised to know that the spartan-like advisor of Sindria liked his king to THAT extent.

"Don't be shy, Ja'far-san! Mister Sinbad is a nice guy and you look like an old married couple already. Everyone says so."

That statement mortified him even more. He couldn't be all that bad, right? He's just doing his job to keep Sindria in one piece.

Was it too much?

"Oh! And mister Sinbad likes you too!" Aladdin chirped to which it caught the silverette's attention.

Ja'far removed his hand, "Did you just..."

The magi remained smiling as he nodded to confirm what Ja'far thought he had misheard.

Let's just say Ja'far couldn't look at Sinbad straight in the eyes the whole day.

"Did something happen?" The king asked.

All he received was a shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note (May 28, 2014):
> 
> Just a short thingy. I'm reaaaaally bored in waiting. Aladdin is too cute to be ignored. Haha!
> 
> 6/21/2020 Author's note:
> 
> I have started the process of exporting all my Wattpad works to AO3. I wasn't able to do this a decade ago because we had no PC and it's hard to copy paste most of my works from Wattpad (I typed my works using the mobile app) with all the technicalities I have to fill out in here. Haha! But now, we've got a PC and I'm trying my best to get everything here.  
> I have no beta, so I'm trying to check all my grammar lapses and spelling errors as much as possible. The majority is unedited since my writing prowess back then is much more desirable than now :u:
> 
> Reading through all my old works feels like going home briefly to the fandoms I've had before settling in Bungou Stray Dogs. Wow, my childhood was a wild ride.


End file.
